just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Mafia (Bratva)
Russian Bratva's cell in Nova Kyungastan is a criminal and terrorist organization in IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange '''series.' Description When Soviet Union fell, Russia and what's left of former communist republics descented to chaos for a very dark, bloody and lawless decade. For generations to come, these years will be associated with fear, anarchy and death. But it was also a golden age of the Russian Mafia - the so called "Bratva", which effectively run things on post-Soviet space, never minding the Government, which was too corrupt or utterly weak to stop the organized crime. However, with the turn of the century, things changed - and a new President declared a war on crime, severely crippling Bratva's grip over his nation. But it still was powerful enough to control entire regions, and terrorist acts were carried out in retaliation to Government's fight against the Mafia. It all changed in 2014, when Shoygu became a new Russian President after a long-planned military coup d'etat. He signed contracts with Black Hand to erradicate Bratva from the face of his country - and the Megacorporation took it pretty literally. They fought crime metodically, relentless and with extreme violence. Entire families were executed, poisoned in gas chambers or died in concetration camps; but with that came the end of Bratva in Russian Federation. But as they say, "Mafia is Immortal" - and in many aspects, that is true. It has reborn and re-organized in post-Soviet Republics and Wastern Europe, where Black Hand still had little presence. To keep itself alive, Bratva formed a large, international smuggling ring, quickly replenishing it's losses after the end of Medici Conflict, selling counterfeit Bavarium which prices has skyrocketed. They formed alliances with various criminal and even terrorrist organizations around the world, including the Rioja cartel, which expanded greatly since San Esperito takeover. When it came for Bratva to start expanding south, Kyungastan was no exception to be included for their ever-growing area of operations. Sworn enemies of the Black Hand, they seeked revenge on the mysterious organization, even though they were unaware of their true intentions at Kyungastani archipelago. With considerable resources at their disposal, Russian Mafia was able to "buy" support of various high-ranking Kyungastani politicians, generals and even State Security officials. Therefore, they often use Kyungastani soldiers and guardsmen as "cat paws" of their operations, as well as "cannon fodder". While they initially have nothing against Rico, they quickly become his enemy due to their antagonism to United Democratic Opposition and personal "dealings" with Telvani Zygarde. Still, being true Anarchists, Bratva strikes deals with Rico time to time, such as giving him '''Assassination Orders' against Kyungastani, Russian Peacekeepers and Black Hand personnel and executives. Bases and deployment Being an international syndicate, Russian Bratva cells are situated all around the globe, with the thickest present in Eastern Europe. In Kyungastan, they have no "central commans/headqurters" kind of building, but they use various settlements and military installations for their operations. One of the most notable ones is Pogrebets Airforce base, from where they smuggle Bavarium; it could be captured in the Helping Hand side mission. Ideology Bratva's ideology can be described by one Russian word they often use: "Беспредел" (literally means "No limits"; "Do what you want"). They may be considered Anarchists, but not as supporters of Anarhism ideology, but as those who desire Anarchy, an absense of all and any laws except the natural selection. Their unofficial motto is "prey on the weak". Allies and enemies Allies: *Corrupt NKAF members *Corrupt Guardsmen *Rioja cartel Enemies: *The Agency *United Democratic Opposition forces *People's Militia *Russian Federation Peacekeeping Forces *Black Hand *Personally Karim Gazibagandov *Personally Telvani Zygarde Vehicles Ground vehicles: *Custom Autostraad D500 Puma - an armored 4-door sedan *Custom BBW S7 Boomer - ditto, different model *Weirmaraner - an armored off-road car Helicopters: *Black Mullen H45 Dragonfly - a civilian helicopter used for sniper support on Assassination missions Power Armor: * AVIV X5 Raindance - used by "pakhans", high ranking Bratva members Ships: *Squalo X7 - a modern speedboat used for smuggling operations *Triereme Sicilia - a classic eighties speed boat *Bald Eagle Persuader - amilitary grade armored speed boat/submarine used for cargo escorts Trivia *"Bratva" can be roughly translated as "The Brotherhood" *The "Ring" marks on their fingers is a sign of a Real-Life high-ranking thug of the Russian Mafia *They are based on the ninitiesRussian Mafia when they reached a pick of organization's power, and often used corrupt military personnel of Slavic countries to "settle things down". Gallery Infantry types Bratva1.png|Bratva Member 1 Bratva2.png|Bratva Member 2 Bratva3.png|Bratva Member 3 Bratva4.png|Bratva Member 4 BratvaCom.jpg|An artwork of Russian Mafia BratvaCarInt.jpg|An average Bratva Member in a custom car Puma_Bratva_2.jpg|Mafia mobsters in pursuit cross Kyungastani dessert Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange